That Hug
by xCharlotteCullen
Summary: JD still wants his hug from Dr. Cox. Will he ever get it? There's one word for that answer... .::one-shot::.


This just came into my mind. Er, I haven't seen Perry give JD a hug yet, so here is my story. I know that JD almost got a hug, but was tricked. Lolz. Here, just read. Hope you like it, and leave some reviews! It'll be highly appriciated.

P.S. I wrote this little by little, 'cause I wanted to get some new idea's without writting it all together. R&R!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JD walked through the halls of Sacred Heart with a huge childish smile on his face.

_It's days like these that just put a smile on my face _he thought.

"Hey, Elliott." JD said, now walking along the side of Elliott.

"Hey, JD." she replied, not bothering to look at him.

Within minutes, their "group" was gathered around the counter, when they heard a whistle. They turned their heads, and saw Perry Cox standing behind them with a clip board hugged to himself within his crossed arms.

"While we're all having fun standing around doing nothing, I think.. no, I know that we should be working, sensing that this is a _hospital,_ not a fun fair convention, where we all get to stand around all day." he said, the same plain, agrivated look across his features.

Everybody scattered around and people started to get to work.

**xxxxxxx**

"Hey, Idiot." a voice called out to JD from behind him.

JD stopped and turned around, and saw the janitor standing there with a mop in hand.

"Ha, I say 'idiot', and you look." he said, a chuckle coming from his mouth.

"That's because you said the whole 'hey, idiot' thing a couple of months ago." JD explained.

The janitor thought for a split second before saying, "And did you look then?"

JD thought for a second before himself said, "Yeah."

"Ha." was all the janitor said.

"You know, I think you've runned out of things to annoy me." JD said, confidence in his voice.

"Not true." the janitor said.

"Really? Then try and say something right now to bother me." JD said, alot of confidence in his voice.

The janitor just stood there, trying to think of something, but couldn't.

"Ha." JD said, before turning around, and he walked away.

"Way to go Shakira." a voice drawed out from behind him.

Inwardly, JD groaned.

"I'm sorry?"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Listen here Newbie, it's just smart of you to just nod and go along with what ever you do or don't understand."

They both stopped and Dr. Cox put his hand on JD's head and shook his head up and down for him.

"Good." was all Dr. Cox said, and he walked away, leaving a confused as always, JD.

_Must he alway's be so mean?_ JD thought, not noticing a friend, Turk, sneak up behind him.

"Boo!" came Turk's voice.

Jd screamed slightly, which sounded like a girls scream.

"God, Turk! Must you be so mean?" JD asked, sighing deeply.

"Your still waiting for that hug, arn't you?" Turk asked, knowing JD all too well.

JD sighed again, his mind going elsewhere, and all he said was, "Yeah."

Turk patted JD's shoulder, shook his head and just walked away.

**xxxxxxx**

JD was walking to Jeffery O'Donalds' room; his patient, when all of a sudden, he fell to the ground from somebody tripping him. His face came intact to the floor as he heard, "How's that for me annoying you now?"

The janitor chuckled and walked away, leaving JD alone, picking himself up from the white cold floor.

"You know, Bambi, you should just call it truce with him. Your just going to keep getting hurt." Came Carla's voice.

"No! I won't!" he exclaimed. "And I'm gonna get that hug, too!"

Carla looked at him with confussion, until it dawned on her.

"Face it, Bambi. Your _not_ gonna to get that hug." with that, she walked away.

_Why must _everyone_ be so mean to me?_

JD shook his head, and he walked to his patient's room.

"Okay, Mr. O'Donalds. I'm sorry to say that you'll have to go into surgery. One of your kidney's have failed." JD said slowly.

Jeffery O'Donalds just looked at him and said, "Bummer."

_Wow. And I thought he would take that a little bit harder..._

**xxxxxxx**

It was two hours and a half when Jeffery O'Donalds was out of surgery and into recovery.

JD was leaning against the counter when there was a tap and a voice drawed out from behind him.

"Listen, Newbie, all I wanna say is good job on catching about O'Donalds failing kidney."

JD stood there for a second, shocked, before saying, "Er, thank you."

"Now come here." Dr. Cox said, opening his arms.

JD stood there for a moment thinking back to when he got tricked.

_I _almost_ got that hug._

JD started moving closer to Dr. Cox, but Perry just lightly slapped him on the face.

"You even fell for that a second time..." and with that, Perry walked away.

"Aww, man!" JD said, a frown upon his features.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry, JD. But I don't think you'll ever get that hug. Haha. R&R!


End file.
